Detrás de la Pared de Cristal
by Awawa
Summary: Cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ir peor, se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia, y no entendía bien si lo que sentía dentro era amor, odio o sólo la imperiosa necesidad de patearle la cara a alguien. [Advertencia: Genderbend]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Creo que ha pasado un año desde la última vez que subí algo a Fanfiction, y sé que todavía tengo una historia que seguir, pero cada vez que se me mete una idea en la cabeza no paro de trabajarla hasta terminarla (en su mayoría).

Lo primero que me gustaría remarcar sobre este fic es la presencia de _**Genderbend**_. Será sólo y únicamente por parte de Kariya, pero será a lo largo de toda la historia. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con Fem!Kariya que sea _Slice of Life. _Realmente me encantan las historias de la vida cotidiana, así que quise intentarlo;;

Siendo totalmente honesta, a pesar de tener la historia preparada y buena parte escrita, no estaba cien por ciento segura de publicarla, y de hecho todavía sigo insegura al respecto. No estoy segura si a la gente agradará el _genderbend_, si la historia será lo suficientemente buena o si mi escritura esta a la altura de este sitio. Supongo que estoy aquí debido a un impulso imprevisto, pero de todas forma, si alguien lee (y le gusta) esta historia, eso será suficiente para hacerme sentir un poquito más segura al respecto.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

"_Un nuevo comienzo" _

Así era como a su tutora le gustaba definirlo; una nueva bocanada de aire, pura y fresca; una impecable página en blanco aguardando a que un nuevo relato sea narrado entre sus renglones. A su tutora le gustaba usar ciento de metáforas para explicar cada una de las etapas de su vida, pero no importaba cuantas comparaciones usara, no podía cambiar su visión de las cosas. Para ella no era así. Le era indiferente, poco importante. Tampoco era como si hubiese deseado ser transferida, pero era ya algo tan común que le daba lo mismo.

"_La situación lo ameritaba_" y ya. Esa era su verdad única, la razón que había decidido darse a sí misma.

Observó atenta a su alrededor. Tenía que admitir que el edificio que se alzaba en frente a ella era imponente, no sabía si era por la estructura en sí o por lo que transmitía el estar parado frente a la mismísima secundaria Raimon. En si el inmueble no difería demasiado de su antigua secundaria o de cualquier otra secundaria del país, pero había algo que la hacía sentir pequeña y diminuta, y eso no hacía más que tragarse la poca confianza que había logrado reunir en toda la mañana. Pasar desapercibida era su mejor habilidad, pero ahora mismo aquella cualidad le era inútil. No importase cuanto intentara impedirlo, ese día estaba escrito que sería el centro de atención de muchos curiosos que miraban intrigados la nueva cara que se integraría a la secundaria Raimon, y eso no hacía más que estremecerla.

Pasó varios minutos ahí estancada, analizando cosas tribales e incluso considerando la idea de salir corriendo de allí, todo porque aquella maldita ansiedad volvía a invadirle el cuerpo y le impedía pensar con la cabeza fresca. Necesitaba despejarse y por sobretodo quitarse de la mente la idea de huir, porque si eso llegara a suceder, ¿con qué cara podría ver luego a su tutora? Ya demasiados problemas le había dado en los últimos meses; agregar evasión de actividades curriculares a la lista era sólo añadirle más leña al fuego. Su agradecimiento hacia ella era infinito a pesar de que no lo demostrase, pero toda su buena voluntad poco a poco la iba abandonando al punto de sentir su pie dando un paso atrás en un ademán de huir del establecimiento al que ni siquiera había ingresado. En verdad se hubiera echado a la fuga de no ser por el golpe que sintió en su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Había chocado con un chica que extrañamente parecía más preocupada que molesta por el golpe, aunque a decir verdad su semblante parecía más confundido que preocupado por ella. No pudo unir ni una sola sílaba, pero suponía que había entendido que todo estaba bien luego de frenéticamente asentir varias veces con la cabeza y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible con rumbo a la escuela. Juraba que aquello había sido alguna especie de señal o impulso divino enviado directo del mismísimo cielo.

Sentía como se encogía más y más a con cada paso que avanzaba, especialmente con las miradas penetrantes del alumnado fijadas en ella, pero desesperó al notar que ya se encontraba dentro del edificio sin la más mínima idea de dónde debía dirigirse. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro creyendo que aquella mera acción podría borrar su presencia de allí, o al menos hasta que pudiera recordar las instrucciones que su tutora le había dado en la mañana, pero no... su cabeza se hallaba en blanco. Antes de que cualquier sonido agudo producto de la frustración pudiera salir de su boca, sintió una llamada de atención en su hombro. Giró bruscamente, desalineada y con los ojos levemente llorosos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — una voz gentil y calma inundó su oídos. Era como si todo se hubiera apaciguado de un segundo al otro.

En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer es perderse inevitablemente en los profundos ojos cafés de la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de asistirla. Le llevaba poco más de una cabeza, sin embargo no alzó su mirada más de lo necesario; al contrario, se encogió al notar el breve contacto visual que ambos estaban haciendo, clavando la mirada al suelo para que nadie, mucho menos él, pudiera leer el pánico que sus mismos ojos delataban.

— Busco la dirección... — En medio del desespero, algo dentro de su cabeza hizo click, recordándole cuales eran los pasos a seguir que le habían explicado esa mañana. — Necesito ir a donde el director.

Usaba lo mechones que caían sobre su rostro para esconderse de la mirada ajena. Siempre hacía eso para evitar el contacto visual, y era la única razón por la cual por años se había rehusado a cortarse el flequillo, incluso si su vista se veía afectada. Recibió miles de regaños por parte de su tutora por ello, aún así nunca aceptó la idea de cortar los cabellos, así que una vez rendida, le obsequió un par de clips para al menos correr los mechones a un costado. Solo para evitar más sermones, se aseguraba de colocarse los clips diariamente, aunque con el paso del tiempo la tarea se convirtió en costumbre. La idea aún no le agradaba del todo, pero al menos podía leer cómodamente.

Pese a su "escudo", aún podía sentir su mirada encima de ella, pero se estremeció aún más al notar una tercera presencia en aquella casual e improvisada reunión, alguien presenciando la escena a tan sólo escasos pasos atrás del chico de ojos café.

Apostaba todo lo que tenía en que acababa de ver a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto; los rasgos delicados de su rostro eran perfectos y su cabello rosado recogido en dos coleta parecía irradiar con un brillo descomunal, pero la descolocó ver que llevaba puesto el uniforme azul característico de los masculinos de Raimon, sin mencionar que algo en su mirada la intimidaba un poco.

— La dirección está en el cuarto piso. Yo te llevaré. — afirmó su auxiliar. Luego se volvió a su compañero. — ¿Vienes o te veo luego?

Antes darle una respuesta, sintió los deslumbrantes ojos azules del chico de coletas la recorría desde los pies a cabeza de manera fugaz y casi imperceptible, salvo para ella por supuesto. No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que eso significaba.

— Te veo luego en la práctica. No llegues tarde. — Saludó simplemente levantado la mano para luego llevarla al bolsillo de su pantalón, y de esa manera comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria hasta perderse en la multitud.

— Ven, es por aquí. — Su gentil voz pasó completamente por su lado y avanzó varios metros más. Lo siguió seriamente con la vista hasta que, rendida, decidió seguirle.

En verdad no hacía falta que la acompañase, con algunas indicaciones hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero por más que lo intentó nunca encontró la oportunidad para comunicárselo, y como consecuencia ahora debía soportar esa incómoda parte en la cual sólo se dedicaba a seguirle los pasos en el más puro de los silencios. No podía ver el momento de llegar finalmente a destino para poder acabar con aquella pequeña e irritante tortura.

— Eres nueva, ¿no es así? — la suave voz de su acompañante cortó su transe obligándola a levantar la mirada del interesante piso. Puedo notar como sin cesar el paso la miraba de reojo en espera de alguna respuesta.

Apretó los labios y tragó saliva. Al parecer iba a tener que charlar.

— Me trasladaron hoy. — respondió concisamente. No había mucho más que acotar al respecto después de todo.

— Ya veo... Es raro recibir alumnos una vez comenzado el año escolar. — acotó. — Espero que tengas una buena experiencia en Raimon.

Rió internamente. Eso esperaba ella también.

Prosiguieron varios metros más en silencio, un silencio igual de incómodo que el anterior pero conveniente para la chica. Subieron tres de los pisos mencionados y ya en el cuarto pudo divisar una puerta a lo lejos donde en un pequeño cartel se leía "Dirección".

— Allí está; aquella es la dirección. — afirmó con obviedad, luego se giró completamente hacía ella. — Por cierto mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, de segundo año. — se presentó finalmente.

Se repitió el nombre para sus adentros a una velocidad increíble para que quedara grabado en su mente. No tenía intenciones de dar con Shindou nuevamente, pero mejor recordar su nombre sólo por formalidad.

— Kariya Masako, de primer año. Encantada de conocerlo. — saludó ahora mucho más relajada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Es un lindo nombre. — sonrió como si hubiera oído la palabra más bonita jamás pronunciada, y no sabía si fue su encantadora sonrisa o producto del comentario en sí, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de calor en sus mejillas. — Si necesitas ayuda con las instalaciones del instituto, no dudes en buscarme y consultarme; con gusto te asistiré. — ofreció antes de saludarla y finalmente retirarse hacía su clase.

Esperó a perder a Shindou de su vista para ingresar la sala donde ya la estaban esperando. El director se encargó de darle la bienvenida y brindarle una pequeña pero densa charla sobre Raimon, sus raíces y cómo funcionaban las cosas en el instituto. Se tragó veinte minutos de puro parloteo innecesario hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad estaban haciendo tiempo para que su profesor tutor llegara al recinto.

En medio de su charla instructiva, el director la invitó a acercarse al gran ventanal que iluminaba la habitación el cual daba directo al predio exterior del equipo de fútbol donde podía notar que algunos jugadores ya se encontraban practicando. Raimon era famosa en la región y el mayor de sus prestigios era su equipo de soccer. Si amabas el fútbol, entonces te encantaría estudiar en el mismísimo instituto donde se formaron los nombres más reconocidos del Inazuma Japan. Obviamente también había otros clubes, pero lo que más se respiraba en los alrededores era fútbol, y las numerosas copas de Fútbol Frontier que se exhibían en la sala no hacían más que dar fe de ello.

Hubiera pensado que el monólogo de la máxima autoridad de Raimon se extendería por horas de no ser que las puertas se abrieron de un golpe y dejando pasar a un hombre frenéticamente acelerado y agitado quien resultó ser su profesor tutor. Sólo intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de que los dos dirigieran a los pisos inferiores. A su clase, para ser específicos.

— Bienvenida a tu clase. — pronunció el hombre con un tono de advertencia más que de bienvenida. Deslizó la puerta e ingresó al salón, interrumpiendo la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo dentro con motivo de su presunta ausencia.

Apretó con fuerza el bolso entre sus manos y avanzó detrás del adulto de la manera más rígida posible hasta llegar al medio del salón donde el profesor la esperaba con un pequeño trozo de tiza en mano. Lo tomó y se volteó a la pizarra. Estaba limpia y pulcra, como esperando que los primeros vocablos sean escritos en ella. Tomó aire para apaciguar un poco el temblequeo de su mano y chocando con suavidad el material sobre la superficie, dio sutiles trazos hasta escribir su nombre con tal grado de prolijidad que incluso a ella misma le sorprendía; los kanji que comprendían su apellido, su nombre en kana, todo se veía prolijo y lindo, tanto que podría sacar su móvil y sacarle un foto para luego subirla a internet.

Volvió a voltearse, esta vez enfrentando a grupo de adolescentes cómodamente ubicados en sus bancos que la observaban con los ojos redondos, expectantes de lo que fuese que vaya a decir. Paseó rápidamente su mirada por la habitación mientras acomodaba sus palabras, tragó saliva y finalmente habló.

— Mi nombre es Kariya Masako. Fui transferida el día de hoy. Espero que nos llevemos bien. — terminó brevemente haciendo una reverencia tan rápida que le desacomodó los cabellos.

— Eso fue algo escaso, ¿por qué no nos cuenta algo más de usted, señorita Kariya? De dónde es, por ejemplo.

Comenzó a insultar por dentro en todos los idiomas posibles. Quería omitir esa parte de las presentación en la cual explicas todo sobre ti y del por qué eres trasladado a un nuevo instituto a mitad del ciclo escolar sin poner como excusa que tus padres consiguieron un nuevo trabajo y tuvieron que mudarse de ciudad. Eso era lo comúnmente pasaba con los humanos corrientes, pero Kariya a veces dudaba de que ella fuera humana.

Se tomó unos segundos para apretar sus labios y replantear su discurso.

— Soy de aquí, de Inazuma Town. Hace poco nos mudamos de casa y como mi anterior secundaria quedaba demasiado lejos optamos por transferirme a una más cercana. — Si había algo en lo que Kariya era buena, eso era mentir y ahora ofrecía su mejor sonrisa rogado a todas la entidades celestiales que el entrometido de profesor y por sobre todo sus compañeros se tragasen su boba historia.

— Muy bien, puede sentarse. Allí hay un pupitre libré. — indicó el adulto señalando el único banco vacio ubicado casi al fondo del salón. — Tome asiento allí, por favor.

Hizo caso y se dirigió con rapidez a su pupitre antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera abrir la boca para fastidiarla con alguna otra pregunta insulsa, y hubiera deseado que lo incómodo del momento hubiera terminado ese instante, pero para su infortunio las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros nunca cesaron a lo largo del día. Algunos incluso se volteaban descaradamente para verla y apuntaba su índice hacia ella para ubicarla. Su concentración en clase se había ido al diablo ese día.

Chocó la cabeza contra la tabla de su pupitre como si se tratase de una almohada y permaneció así por algunos cuantos minutos. Gracias a Dios no quedaba mucho más que media hora para que la jornada escolar terminara, y a su profesor se le había dado por ir a buscar unos papeles que al parecer le estaban tomando más tiempo del planeado. Pretendía quedarse así hasta que el profesor llegara o el timbre de salida sonara, sin embargo un chistido proveniente del banco de al lado intentaba llamar su atención. Sin despegar su cabeza del pupitre, dirigió su vista a la mesa a su izquierda, donde una chica también cargada cómodamente en su propio banco la miraba divertida.

— Kariya... ¿no es así? — Asintió lentamente paseando sus hebras azuladas por toda la superficie de la tabla. — Soy Sorano Aoi. Nos vimos esta mañana en la puerta principal, ¿recuerdas?

Casi olvidaba de todo el embrollo de hoy temprano, y rememorando el hecho, ahora caía en la cuenta de que en verdad había sido Sorano la que se había preocupado por ella en la mañana antes de entrar al instituto. De hecho fue gracias a ella (o más bien su culpa) de que no haya salido huyendo de la escuela.

Pestañó muy lentamente pensando qué debía decir.

— Sorano-san... — Hablar con media cara aplastada en el banco le era algo difícil.

— Sólo dime Aoi.

— Aoi-san — Corrigió rápidamente. — Gracias por preocuparte por mí esta mañana. — agradeció falsamente, porque en verdad no sentía nada.

La chica sonrió cándidamente. La mano apoyada en su mejilla sólo hacía que su sonrisa se viera más divertida.

— ¿Y cómo la has pasado en tu primer día? De seguro tuviste un día emocionante.

Volvió su cabeza al frente una vez más. No entendía bien a qué venía la conversación espontanea y el repentino interés de Aoi, pero a pesar de no apetecerle hablar, le siguió la charla sólo por educación.

— Bastante estresante, a decir verdad.

— Ya veo... — Aoi no parecía demasiado interesada en ello, aunque eso tampoco le interesaba mucho a Kariya. — Y... Kariya, ¿ya pensaste a qué club te unirás? Hay muchos clubes en la secundaria, cada uno de ellos tiene su toque especial. Deberías pensártelo bien antes de decidir.

La miró de reojo. Tenía razón. Elegir un club era una decisión que comprendía de unas buenas horas de reflexión y no debía tomarse a la ligera. Afortunadamente Kariya Masako ya tenía su decisión tomada desde el primer momento. Ya sabía cuál era su club.

— Me uniré al club de vuelta a casa.

Ese era su club.

No había mejor cosa que volver a casa para jugar videojuegos, leer o simplemente hacer nada.

— ¡¿Ehhh!? ¡No puedes no unirte a un club! — Aoi se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y golpeó sus palmas en su banco. Podía ver como su silla se balanceaba de un lado a otro haciendo todo lo posible por no caerse. —...Bueno, de hecho si puedes. — habló en un tono más calmo luego de ver que toda la clase se había volteado hacía ella y su escándalo. — ¿Pero no te interesaría unirte a algún club acaso? Podrás aprender cosas nuevas y hacer muchos amigos.

Kariya cerró sus ojos por unos escasos momentos y rio por dentro. Hacer amigos era lo último que figuraba en su lista de "cosas por hacer", y ¿aprender cosas nuevas? Todo lo que necesitaba aprender estaba en las clases del instituto, no en actividades extracurriculares.

— Lo siento, no me interesa.

La chica volvió a chocar sus manos, pero esta vez sobre el pupitre de Kariya, provocando que su cabeza se despegara abruptamente de la superficie.

— ¡Vendrás al club de fútbol conmigo!

Miró las manos apoyadas con fuerza sobre la madera, luego se dirigió a los ojos de Aoi que por alguna razón parecían desafiantes.

¿Club de fútbol? No quería saber nada con ningún club, mucho menos de fútbol. Para hablar de fútbol estaba su hogar, donde el dichoso deporte era el tema de conversación favorito de todos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Si quería un club de fútbol, lo único que debía hacer era volver a casa y comenzar a patear un balón en el pequeño campo de soccer que tenían en el fondo del jardín, y para volver a casa necesita unirse al club de vuelta a casa. ¡Todo cerraba!

— El club de fútbol suena lindo. — mintió de la manera más natural y en ese preciso momento la campana de salida sonó. Kariya se levantó lentamente de su asiento y comenzó a juntar sus útiles. — Pero realmente no me interesa. Gracias por la invitación de todas formas.

Hubiera terminado de tomar sus cosas y se hubiera echado a correr hacia la salida, pero la mano de Aoi fue mucho más veloz y ahora tenía apresado su brazo.

— Ven al club de fútbol conmigo.

Kariya gritó internamente. La seriedad en las palabras de Aoi la aterraban, y no sólo eso sino que también la forma en que la veía le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento sacaría un palo detrás de ella y le pegaría en la cabeza si se atrevía a volver a decir que no. Tenía que ser sincera, no le apetecía en absoluto unirse al club, pero al momento de volver a declinar la oferta, recordó como Aoi había sido la única persona del grupo que legítimamente se había acercado a ella con intenciones de hablar (o algo así) y eso pareció inclinar lo suficientemente la balanza como para hacerle tomar una decisión.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Adiós tarde de videojuegos.

Miró fijamente la puerta de metal frente a ella como si tuviera la culpa de todo el infortunio a lo largo de su vida, luego miró a su izquierda: Aoi le sonreía. Viró a la derecha: él tenía la misma expresión.

A mitad de camino Aoi se topó con uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, Tenma; quien por cierto no recordaba el nombre de Kariya, por lo cual se vio obligada a repetir su presentación pero de la manera más concisa posible obteniendo sólo como respuesta un "¡Genial! Tu sólo llámame Tenma"

Matsukaze Tenma era otro de sus compañeros de clase y era uno de los pocos a los cuales realmente le recordaba la cara, aunque no por su cara específicamente sino por su ridículo cabello el cual, mirara por donde lo mirara, le parecía imposible y ridículo. Una hora antes de que terminaran las clases tanto él como el otro niño (el peluche viviente, según ella) habían pedido permiso para retirarse antes y recién ahora se enteraba de que su ausencia se debía a una reunión estratégica del equipo de soccer. Luego de escuchar una explicación técnica de la charla se le dio por pensar que, a excepción de Tenma y quizás también el niño peluche, lo que encontraría en el club sería un grupo de niños ejecutivos discutiendo planes estratégicos para ganar sus partidos. Algo así, frío y gris. Si el club de fútbol llegaba a tratarse de eso, Aoi se podía ir olvidando de ella para siempre.

— Verás como la pasas bien. — animó la chica aún con esa sonrisa que oscilaba entre amabilidad y amenaza. Tenma sólo silbaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, como excluyéndose de todo.

Aoi se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta metálica como para que esta sintiera su presencia y les diera paso.

— Y este es el club de fútbol. — Habló finalmente Tenma introduciéndose en la sala, removiendo las manos de sus bolsillos y extendiendo sus brazos en forma exagerada para enseñarle la inmensidad de la habitación.

Se adentró con unos pocos pasos con Aoi a su lado. Había gente allí dentro, gente que no conocía y que, repitiendo las escenas de esa mañana, ahora posaba enteramente su atención en su presencia. Una vez más sentía aquel revoltijo en el estómago y aquella voz que le decía que mande todo a la borda y se vaya a casa.

— Ah, tú... — escuchó junto con el ruido del arrastre de una silla. Dirigió su atención hacia la mesa principal de la habitación donde varios de los miembros del club se encontraban reunidos y entre toda la gente pudo reconocer a alguien en particular; Aquel chico, la única alma que se acercó a ayudarla esa mañana en medio de su caos mental. — Kariya, ¿no es así?

Sentía que se le habían iluminado los ojos al escuchar que al menos una persona sí se había tomado la molestia de aprender bien su nombre ese día, aunque sus escasos segundos de felicidad sucumbieron ante el revuelo interno que se había generado en su mente entre prestar atención a lo que hacía e intentar recordar cómo se llamaba el chico. Si no recordaba su nombre, podría oficialmente cavar un pozo y vivir dentro de él por los próximos veinte años.

— Gracias por asistirme esta mañana, Shindou-senpai. — hizo una sutil reverencia y por dentro agradecía eufóricamente al cosmos por traerle los recuerdos de vuelta a su cabeza.

— Entonces... ¿ustedes ya se conocían? — Tenma admiraba la escena confundido, señalando a ambos jóvenes y paseando la mirada de uno a otro. — ¿Qué sucedió esta mañana?

— No es nada importante. — Shindou sonrió nerviosamente intentando eludir el tema. Kariya le agradecía infinitamente a través de la mirada.

— Vaya, su primer día y ya estás coqueteando con la alumna nueva. — una sonrisa cínica se formaba en la cara de uno de sus compañeros. Kariya lo apodó mentalmente "goggles innecesarias"

— No, no es eso... — refutó rendido, como si tuviera que lidiar con cosas así todos los días.

Sentía algo de culpa; había puesto a Shindou en una posición algo comprometida. No quería soltar en frente de todos que esa mañana había tenido pseudo ataque de pánico, pero odiaba no poder pensar en alguna mentira lo suficientemente buena para poder sacar al muchacho de lo incómodo de la situación.

— No, no es el tipo de Shindou. — la amarga voz de otro de los miembros se hizo oír y le hubiera estado agradecía de intervenir de no ser que había notado que la acotación le había caído un poco como ofensa... tan sólo un poco. Y ahora que ponía atención, podía reconocer al autor del comentario también. Era aquel... ¿chico?, el de cabello rosado y coletas que acompañaba a Shindou en la mañana. Permanecía de brazos cruzados en su silla, sentado al lado del castaño tal como si ambos estuvieran pegados entre si. No pudo evitar pasar por alto su expresión de pocos amigos, igualita a la que había visto hoy temprano.

— En fin... — Aoi interrumpió para ir finalmente al punto del asunto. — Kariya fue transferida hoy y desea unirse al club de futbol.

— ¿Desea o simplemente la obligaron? — acotó alguien entre risas.

Esas eran las exactas palabras que pensó Kariya. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de quién había sido el genio que le había leído la mente y en eso se encontró con el adulto que acababa de ingresar a la habitación: Endou Mamoru, figura legendaria del Inazuma Japan y actual entrenador del equipo de Raimon.

Aoi llevó las manos detrás de su espada y rió avergonzadamente mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con el entrenador. A su lado, Tenma reía divertido y a Kariya le daba la sensación de que no era la primera en ser "invitada" al club del fútbol.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? — El mismísimo Endou Mamoru estaba parado justo en frente de ella preguntándole quién era y jamás en la vida se sintió tan pequeñita como en ese momento.

— Kariya Masako. Es un gran honor conocerlo, Endou-san. — hizo una marcada reverencia de noventa grados y se aseguró de permanecer allí abajo por algunos cuantos segundos. Endou sólo sonrió tal como hacía siempre.

— Y bien Kariya, ¿te gusta el fútbol?

Vaya, esto se había tornado en una situación algo incómoda. En realidad no odiaba el futbol, de hecho sabía cómo jugarlo. Era un deporte que se practicaba diariamente donde vivía, pero su afición sólo llegaba hasta ahí. No era una _freak_ del soccer como el resto de los miembros del club, ¡Ni siquiera debía estar allí en primer lugar!

— _Sí_. — Aoi se asomaba por un lado y se aferraba a su hombro con plena seguridad, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensado. — Kariya ama el fútbol y desea fervientemente unirse al club.

El problema era que Aoi no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensado, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se giró abruptamente hacía ella. Nadie le daba permiso de hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sobre todo porque hacía al menos una hora que se habían conocido formalmente.

— Entonces estás dentro. — volvió a girar con igual de rapidez, esta vez hacia el adulto y sintió como sus pesadas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros. — Bienvenida al club, Kariya. Yo soy Endou Mamoru, el entrenador del equipo. Espero que hagas un gran trabajo como manager. — acotó mientras comenzaba a revolver sus finos cabellos hasta dejarlos despeinados. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió al equipo. — Ya, todos al campo. Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento en diez minutos.

Todos en la habitación asintieron. Todos excepto Kariya, quien intentaba peinar el desastre de su cabeza.

Pasó minutos allí parada pensando en que nada de lo que acababa de suceder tenía sentido, en cuanto le disgustaba ser parte de un club y en cuan dulce iba a ser su venganza contra Aoi, eso si llegaba a pensar alguna primero. Terminó de colocarse los clips para el cabello en su lugar y al levantar la mirada, notó que no sólo Aoi y Tenma habían desaparecido, sino que la sala ya estaba casi vacía y no sólo eso, sino que tampoco tenía idea de dónde debía ir; no sabía dónde demonios estaba el maldito campo y de haber sido cualquier otro día, quizás se largaba a llorar por su infortunio, pero estaba tan cabreada que sólo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a alguien. Lamentablemente, no se podía dar ese lujo.

Intentó calmarse un poco, reunió un poco de confianza y muy a su pesar paró a la primera persona que pasó por su lado para pedirle algunas indicaciones.

— Disculpe... — golpeó ligeramente el brazo de quien sería su guía pero se arrepintió al instante al darse cuenta que de todas las personas en la habitación, había parado al tipo raro de coletas. Poder haber terminado la conversación allí hubiera sido perfecto, pero si hacía eso estaba segura que el chico también sacaría un palo detrás de él y le golpearía la cabeza por molesta. — Podría decirme dónde se encuentra el campo de fútbol... — Intentó usar el tono más inocente posible. Quizás con eso se daría cuenta de que no intentaba arruinarle la vida.

El chico la miró con la misma indiferencia de siempre, retiró una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y señaló hacia el noreste.

Su boca se movía, y estaba cien por cien segura de que le estaba dando indicaciones, y en verdad intentó concentrar toda su atención en la información que le proporcionaba, pero había algo que la estaba distrayendo, aunque no sabía bien qué. Era la primera vez que podía escuchar su voz con claridad y sí, podía confirmar que era un chico por más de que hubiera otros diez argumentos que dijeran lo contrario. Asintió pretendiendo que había captado perfectamente todo lo que le había dicho, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido en los últimos quince segundos, sólo sabía que aún no tenía idea de dónde debía ir y que el chico de cabello rosado tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

Intentó recordar qué fue aquello último que había pensado y cayó en la cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba más. A diferencia de Shindou, él no se había molestado en guiarla personalmente hacia el destino que al fin y al cabo era común para ambos y aquello, dentro, muy dentro suyo... ¿le había molestado...? Movió frenéticamente su cabeza de lado a lado. No, cosas así no podían molestarle, jamás.

Salió de la sala inspeccionando ambos lados del corredor, y a la lejanía divisó la figura del chico de coletas, ahora doblando y desapareciendo en otro de los pasillos. Corrió en aquella dirección, después de todo él se dirigía al campo también, ¿verdad? Ni bien dobló la última esquina, chocó con otro cuerpo de lleno, desestabilizando el equilibrio en ambos pero no llegando a caer. Se llevó las manos a la zona de la nariz y la boca, donde el impacto fue notable, pero no mayor, y lentamente abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — inquirió para nada contento el mismo chico con el que acaba de hablar minutos atrás. En su mano había un móvil el cual parecía haber estado tipeando hasta hace un momento.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos, sólo las manos aún posadas en su cara ayudaban a que el tono carmín no llegara a notarse más de lo debido. Seguramente ahora pensaba que lo estaba siguiendo y que era una acosadora o algo así, porque no sólo topo con él, sino que también, inspeccionando minuciosamente el fondo de aquel pasillo, no podía divisar ninguna salida.

— Yo... yo sólo buscaba... — intentó armar alguna excusa coherente, pero su cordura volvía a fallarle.

— ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? — no sonaba complacido para nada, y tanto su tono de voz como su semblante se lo daban a entender con claridad.

— Yo pensé... que... — una vez más sentía que iba a entrar en pánico. Sentía su cara muy caliente y su cuerpo liviano, como si en realidad no estuviera allí, como si esa bochornosa situación no estuviera sucediendo.

El joven la tomó de los hombros y la giró ciento ochenta grados, mostrándole aquella bola de claridad que se dejaba ver detrás de una puerta de cristal al final del pasillo

— Aquella es la salida. — musitó y luego la soltó dándole un pequeño y muy leve empuje.

El impulso le obligo a dar unos cortos pasos hacia adelante, de lo contrario terminaría de cara al piso. Volvió su cabeza escasos grados para agradecerle a pesar de la vergüenza, sin embargo el chico ya se estaba alejando en dirección contraria, jugueteando con el aparato en una de sus manos. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y salió corriendo de allí, aún con restos de tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

Efectivamente, detrás de la puerta pudo ubicar el gran campo de juego donde a lo lejos ya podía ver a algunos de los miembros del club de fútbol realizando sencillas prácticas. A un costado, el entrenador Endou hablaba con una señorita centímetros más baja que él, ambos concentrado su atención en la pequeña carpeta entre las manos de la mujer. No mucho más lejos de ellos se encontraban dos jovencitas más, una de ellas vistiendo el jersey de ejercicios mientras revisaba el lente de lo que parecía ser una cámara fotográfica. Mientras tanto, la otra, mucho más alta y de cabellos rojizos, sólo se limitaba a ver con sus brazos cruzados la práctica.

— ¡Kariya! — su nombre pronunciado con ese tono juguetón, sólo podía ser una persona.

— Aoi-san... — finalmente se atrevía a dar la cara.

— Lo siento. — La chica juntó las yemas de sus dedos y las acercó cerca de su boca, poniendo esa mirada penosa. — De seguro estás enojada, ¿verdad?

¡Pues claro! Si lo pensabas cuidadosamente, no era para nada divertido que alguien que acabas de conocer te inscribiera contra tu voluntad a un club al que ni siquiera estás interesada.

—No, para nada. — Una de las cosas que Kariya odiaba de sí misma era no poder expresar lo que sentía.

Dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta el campo. Aoi apuró el paso detrás de ella hasta engancharse de su brazo.

— Verás que la pasaremos genial. — Parecía estar tan segura que ni siquiera tenía ganas de refutarla.

— ¿Por qué querías tanto que me uniera al club de fútbol?

La dulce mirada de Aoi se tornó a una más seria, tanto que Kariya pensaba que había hecho la pregunta equivocada.

— Te seré sincera. Verás... — Su dedo índice apunto a las otras dos chicas del campo. — ¿ves esas chicas? Ellas y yo somos las únicas managers del club. Puede parecerte una tontería, pero ser manager es un trabajo bastante serio, ¿sabes? No sólo se trata de pasarle las toallas y bebidas a los jugadores, también es examinar y calcular su rendimiento, llevar una cuenta de su estado, preparar junto al entrenado un buen plan de ejercicios para los jugadores. ¡Ser manager no es una tarea fácil! Y últimamente se nos estaba enliando mucho a las tres, así que estábamos en busca de nuevas chicas para el puesto de manager, aunque el club de fútbol no es tan popular entre las niñas como lo es entre los niños, y la tarea se nos dificultó un poco.

— Así que optaste por meterme por la fuerza. — frunció el seño sin dejar de mirar adelante.

— Tenía que hacerlo antes de que algún otro club te acapare. No te lo tomes personal, pero realmente necesitábamos a alguien.

Kariya resopló por la nariz.

— Bien, por ahora me quedaré en el club. Pero apenas me sienta incómoda, me marcharé.

— Por mi bien. Aunque si no has renunciado ya, dudo que lo hagas en un futuro. — Aoi volvió a mostrar su radiante sonrisa y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. — ¡Muchas gracias, Kariya!

Al llegar al campo, Aoi se encargó de presentarle el resto del plantel de Raimon, comenzando con la señorita que acompañaba al entrenador, Haruna Otonashi, la cual ahora conocía como asistente y estratega del equipo, siguiendo por Yamana Akane y Seto Midori, ambas managers de segundo año. Las tres parecían bastante agradables, y no importó cuantas veces se negara, Akane terminó tomándole unas cuantas fotos bajo la excusa "para recordar el día en que llegaste", eso antes continuar con su actividad diaria que consistía en tomarle fotos a Shindou desde distintos planos y ángulos, o al menos eso fue lo que le Midori explicó.

Luego de los saludos, presentaciones y algún que otro cotilleo, procedieron a tomar asiento en las bancas detrás de ellas. Su único trabajo aquel día fue transportar las pesadas heladeras con las casi congeladas bebidas de los chicos, y ya que el trabajo estaba hecho, no les quedaba nada más que relajarse y disfrutar el resto del entrenamiento, aunque Kariya no definiría un entrenamiento como algo que pudiera disfrutar. El seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y la forma poco femenina en que ahora estaba sentada claramente denotaban que no estaba pasando el momento más divertido de su vida, pero tampoco podía levantarse e irse de la práctica así sin más, por lo cual su única opción era rendidamente intentar prestar algo de atención al campo de juego.

Debía admitir que el equipo jugaba bastante bien, aun así la exhibición no lograba entretenerla demasiado, así que optó por jugar a algo para pasar el tiempo: adivinar en qué posición ocupaba cada chico. No era la actividad más divertida del mundo, pero al menos podía distraer su mente por algunos cuantos minutos. Comenzó por Tenma; se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que era delantero, al igual que Shindou, quien le dio algo más de trabajo puesto que iba de un lado a otro. Podía ver que el chico de las goggles innecesarias era defensa, lo mismo que su compañero peluche viviente. El siguiente de la lista era...

— ¡Kirino! — del otro lado del campo Shindou pateaba uno de los balones con tanta fuerza que parecía que agujerearía el suelo, sin embargo el chico de coletas se encargó de parar el balón con tal grado de sutileza que hasta le costaba creer cómo la esfera no lo había partido en dos.

—... es bueno. — musitó con algo de indiferencia en voz baja, sin embargo la chica a su lado apartó la cámara de su rostro y la miró.

— ¿Kirino-kun? — indagó.

— ¿Ki...rino? — repitió insegura. Akane asintió y llevó su dedo índice hacía donde el mencionado se encontraba.

— Así es. Es aquel chico, el de cabello rosado. Su nombre es Kirino Ranmaru. Es compañero de Shin-sama. — explicó. — Es más, ¿sabías que ambos son amigos de la infancia? Se conocen desde hace años y siempre están juntos. — Akane sostenía con ambas manos su rostro rojo como un tomate. Kariya negó lentamente con la cabeza; era obvio que no lo sabía.

— Kirino-senpai... — pronunció. Su nombre sonaba raro. — juega en defensa, ¿verdad?

Akane realizó unos rápidos disparos con su cámara y se volvió a dirigir a ella sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

— Así es, Kirino-kun es el as de nuestra defensa, estaríamos defensivamente desmoronados de no ser por él. — aclaró y presionó con suma rapidez el botón de su cámara nuevamente. — Eres buena observadora. — felicitó apartando el dispositivo, retirando de este un pequeño trozo de papel fotográfico, blandiéndolo de un lado a otro como si estuviera húmedo y quisiese que se secase. — toma tu premio.

Sin mucha sorpresa, y como suponía, le alcanzó una foto. No sabía para que querría una, pero de todos modos agradeció el detalle. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y la dio vuelta sólo para encontrarse con el cuerpo fotogénico y perfectamente posado de Kirino pateando un balón plasmado en el trozo de papel fotográfico. Dejó caer los hombros y ladeó la cabeza en confusión así se volvía levemente a la chica a su derecha quien le guiñaba un ojo y hacia un gesto de "OK" con su mano libre. Suspiró pesadamente.

Para el final de las dos horas de práctica lo único que le importaba era buscar la manera de evitar que sus párpados se cerraran y terminara ocasionando alguna escena. Por suerte el entrenamiento había concluido y lo único que le faltaba para dar por terminado el día era llevar la heladera transportable de vuelta al club, lo cual era una tarea relativamente fácil, salvo que nadie le aviso que las heladeras eran tan jodidamente pesadas. Quitó la tapa de la nevera extrañada por el exceso de peso, y allí notó que estaba llevando una cantidad excesiva de botellas que en realidad no le correspondía. Era la peor bienvenida a un club que jamás había recibido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Shindou la tomó por sorpresa a mitad de camino, mas aún al ver que tomaba las bandas de la nevera.

— N...no, está bien. Puedo con esto. — mintió como mejor lo hacía mientras que disimuladamente intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Shindou soltara las bandas.

— Ella está bien. Vamos, Shindou. — Había pasado por alto que Kirino también estaba allí hasta el preciso momento en decidió abrir la boca para soltar otra indirecta queja.

Shindou se giró hacía él y luego volvió su mirada a ella buscando algún tipo de orden. No hizo más que asentir dando a entender que podía ir; ella podía con todo. No iba a dejar que Shindou se hiciera cargo de su trabajo, menos aún con la presencia de Kirino y sus ojos de espada allí. Sin más, se despidió con un "hasta mañana" y se alejó con su compañero a su lado.

En vez de devolver el saludo, Kariya sólo se quedó colgada recapitulando mentalmente su trato con Kirino. No entendía bien por qué, pero parecía que su relación con el defensa había comenzado con el pie izquierdo sin motivo aparente, y las indirecta que había recibido a lo largo del día ya habían sido las suficientes como para que decidiera seguirle el juego.

— Así nunca conseguirás novia. — soltó para sí misma y rio triunfante por dentro, como si hubiera tenido la última palabra en una conversación que jamás existió.

Había decidido que no le agradaría Kirino Ranmaru, después de todo ella ya no le agradaba a él.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a Todos!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y favoritos. Me alegró mucho saber que les gustó la historia (al menos el comienzo) y me tranquiliza bastante ver que el genderbend es bastante aceptado, aunque cada vez que escribo sigo estando insegura al respecto… ¡Pero eso es tema aparte!

Olvide mencionar que tengo pensado actualizar mensualmente, con suerte podría sacar dos capítulos por mes. La universidad y los trabajos no me dejan demasiado tiempo libre, así que aprovecho cada momento que tengo para escribir/corregir lo más que pueda.

Ah, y por cierto, siento mucho si los personajes se ven demasiado OOC. En algunos casos es necesario, aún así, me disculpo;;

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

A Kariya encantaba las flores de cerezo y ese suave color rosado que tanto le llamaba la atención. Adoraba ver los arboles teñidos de distintas tonalidades de rosa y pasearse por los caminos repletos de pétalos de flores, pero lo que más amaba era ir todos los años a contemplar las sakura al parque. El Otoño acaba de llegar y todavía quedaban largos meses hasta que los cerezos comenzaran a florecer nuevamente, fue por eso que le sorprendió ver al árbol en frente del salón de clases forrado con cientos de aquellas pequeñas flores perfectamente florecidas y maduras. Sabía bien lo que significaba que un árbol floreciera fuera de estación, aún así no podía dejar de disfrutar el pequeño Hanami que tan sólo uno de los árboles de su escuela le brindaba. Observar el espectáculo de flores era como un pequeño descanso luego del arduo trabajo que le generaba limpiar el salón de clases.

Asear el salón no era un trabajo demasiado arduo si lo realizabas con un compañero, el problema era que la compañera asignada de Kariya jamás había aparecido, al contrario, se había dado a la fuga ni bien había sonado el timbre de salida, y eso la cabreaba mucho. Al menos intentó verle el lado positivo: sin nadie a su alrededor mandoneándola, podía hacer las cosas a su propia paz, y por esa misma razón es que ahora se encontraba descansando en el marco de la ventana para apreciar aquella danza color melocotón.

Kariya tenía la costumbre de inventar juegos tontos utilizando el entorno que la rodeaba. Era algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer de niña en aquellas noches en que no lograba conciliar el sueño, y por más sencillos y tontos que fueran siempre era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y distraer un poco la mente. Esta vez el juego consistía en elegir un pétalo al azar y seguirlo con la vista hasta que terminara su camino o desapareciera de su campo de visión. Eligió aquel que le pareció más rosado que los demás y lo acechó con sus ojos marcando imaginariamente los 20 segundos de trayecto que voló hasta aterrizar cerca de los pies de una alumna.

Enfocó la mirada y una sonrisa se ladeó en sus labios al notar que aquella persona era una de sus compañeras de clase, la chica que se suponía que limpiaría el salón con ella, para ser específicos. Podría haber terminado el acoso allí, pero divisó que la chica no se hallaba sola, y no sólo eso, sino que también llevaba un pequeño papel rectangular entre sus manos. Sabía precisamente lo que sucedería a continuación y admitía que la curiosidad la carcomía, por eso afiló un poco más la mirada para develar finalmente quién era el "afortunado" que había robado las prioridades a su pobre compañera de clases.

Otra sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kariya, pero esta vez no se molestó en evitar que se exteriorice. Esperaba ver a cualquiera allí, y ese "cualquiera" abarcaba alumnos, docentes y personal del instituto, incluso objetos inanimados, pero no a Kirino Ranmaru. Hubiera seguido riendo por horas de no ser que recordó lo estúpidamente popular que el chico de segundo era, y no sólo con las chicas sino también con algunos chicos.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y volvió a llevar su atención a la escena de abajo: tal como lo suponía, la carta era destinada a Kirino quien, no muy sumergido en el asunto, tomó el papel que abruptamente la chica había depositado en su mano antes de salir corriendo producto del la vergüenza generada por el primer amor adolescente. Kirino sólo permaneció inmóvil, aparentemente esperando a que la muchacha saliera de su foco de visión porque una vez desaparecida, tomó firmemente la carta, la comprobó de ambos lados quizás analizando los mil y un corazoncitos plasmados en tinta en el sobre y tras realizar aquella superficial inspección, sólo se limitó a cortarla; primero por la mitad, luego en decenas de irregulares pedazos que finalmente desechó en el primer cesto que encontró. Desde las alturas, Kariya volvió a reír para sus adentros mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se ladeaba en su rostro como auto complacida. Esto debía ser el karma.

Normalmente diría que el accionar de Kirino era cruel y desalmado, pero luego recordó lo mal que le caía la chica, ahora mucho más por no abandonarla en los quehaceres. Además, era de ese tipo de chicas superficiales con complejo de superioridad que siempre mandoneaba y trataba como lacayos a el resto, o en otras palabras, las enemigas número uno de Kariya Masako. Fue por eso que por primera vez le estaba agradecida a Kirino y a su antipático carácter de perro.

Abandonó su posición estirando sus músculos; el espectáculo había terminado y ya era tiempo de continuar con sus tareas antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Tomó el escobillón que había dejado tirado en alguna parte del salón y reanudó su tarea terminando de asear las pocas baldosas impulcras que le quedaban. Una vez terminado, contempló su alrededor antes de suspirar y secarse el casi existente sudor de su frente. Todo se hallaba escrupulosamente impecable, la pizarra detrás suyo parecían nunca haber sido usada e incluso se había tomado la molestia de pasar un trapo por cada uno de los pupitres y escritorio para borrar cualquier mota de polvo que restara. Era una lástima que nadie notaría su duro trabajo al día siguiente.

— Disculpa, he olvidado algo en mi pupitre. — una voz se asomó por la puerta e ingresó sin ningún tipo de permiso.

Cargada sobre el mango de la escoba, Kariya la escoltó con la mirada. Entró desinteresadamente y se desplazó hacia una de las pequeñas mesas retirando algo del espacio debajo de esta, un cuaderno creía haber visto. Luego, sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se retiró en silencio, como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Segundos pasaron en donde lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pasos de su compañera de tareas asignada alejándose por los pasillos y borrando cualquier rastro de presencia.

Tomó el mango de la escobilla con fuerza. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, alcanzarla y partírselo en la cabeza por irresponsable, por no cumplir sus labores y por atreverse a mostrar su estereotipada cara de niña bonita como si nada estuviera pasando. Por dentro sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que de un fuerte movimiento impactó el otro extremo de la escoba en la pared más cercana dejando que un sonido quebrado inundara la habitación. Ya su humor se había ido demasiado al diablo como para pasar otro minuto allí, así que juntó todos los utensilios que había utilizado para asear y los llevó a un armario a no muy lejos del salón de clases. Luego volvió a por su bolso para por fin marcharse a casa.

El amargo gusto que sentía en su boca era tan intenso que dudaba que los chocolates que pensaba comprar en el conbini fueran capaces de aplacarlo. Sólo había una manera de quitarse aquel mal sabor de boca, y era jugar de la manera más sucia que podía imaginar. Recordó la carta que se hallaba en el cesto de basura de afuera y se mordió sutilmente los labios mientras creaba distintos planos hipotéticos en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien le devolviera su bonita carta? Colocar cuidadosamente en su pupitre los trozos de papel donde sus sentimientos fueron plasmados sonaba dulcemente cruel, pero era una lástima que su coraje no le permitiera llevar a cabo su pequeña idea.

Caminó por los casi desiertos pasillos de la escuela mientras que su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, quizás de esa forma encontraría algún impulso que la llevara al cesto a tomar todos los restos de la desafortunada carta. Estaba segura de que estaba a punto de encontrar aquel argumento de oro que le diga "vamos Masako, manda todo al diablo de vuelta", pero cierta voz a la lejanía logró captar su atención lo suficiente como para olvidarle lo que estaba pensando y obligarla a desviarse hasta terminar en el piso superior, asomada por la estrechamente abierta puerta de uno de los salones de segundo año donde el capitán de Raimon se hallaba realizando exactamente las mismas labores que ella minutos atrás. Más allá de la presencia de Shindou, el sonido que perseguía no provenía de su boca, sino de su compañero sentado cómodamente sobre el escritorio de maestros.

Ver a Kirino sonreír le provocó una sensación rara, demasiado rara. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de esa forma, que lo veía fuera de esa fachada fría e indiferente, y parecía tan descolocado que dudaba que fuera la misma persona con la que tenía que tratar todos los días en el club de fútbol.

—...Luego me dio una carta, llena de corazones, besos y toda esa clase de estupideces. — hablaba el defensa de Raimon entre risas, sosteniendo su abdomen en un intento fallido de calmar el dolor que le provocaba su hilaridad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kariya, porque sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — indagó Shindou sin quitar su atención del vaivén del escobillón.

— Luego de irse, la rompí en mil pedazos y la tiré por ahí. — se secó los ojos mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento y movió sin esfuerzo alguno la escoba que se suponía que debía estar usando en esos momentos.

— Típico de Kirino Ranmaru. Al menos podrías haberla leído.

— Vamos, ya sabes cuál es mi postura respecto a este tipo de cosas. — acotó mientras ladeaba su cabeza, ahora con una expresión más tranquila y una sonrisa en su rostro. — Además no pensaba perder mi tiempo leyendo esa estúpida carta.

Le hubiera encantado ver en qué concluía la charla, pero ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde como para seguir escuchando conversaciones ajenas, así que de la manera más sigilosa posible, se apartó de la pequeña brecha en la puerta.

Kariya ya llevaba varios meses en Raimon y por cada día que pasaba, más nítidamente podía percibir lo antipático, arisco y áspero que Kirino podía llegar a ser, tanto que en algunas ocasiones le recordaba a ella misma. La diferencia radicaba en que a Kirino no le importaba que la gente supiera lo mal que le caía; en cambio ella prefería ahorrarse la opinión para evitar problemas, pero a veces deseaba tener las agallas que tenía Kirino para decirle a la gente "_no me agradas_".

Retomó su camino inicial por los pasillos mientras que la risa del chico seguía retumbándole en la cabeza. Le seguía resultando raro a la vez que le resultaba interesante que la única persona en el mundo capaz de lograr esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de Kirino fuese Shindou; Bueno, por algo eran amigos de la infancia, ¿no?

Sus pasos comenzaron a tornarse cortos y lentos.

En ese momento recordó algo.

Muchas ya eran las veces en la que había escuchado sobre cierto _rumor _que andaba dando vueltas por la Secundaria Raimon, un rumor que implicaba a Kirino Ranmaru y Shindou Takuto en cierta relación sentimental. Debía admitir que el dicho había logrado tomarla por sorpresa al principio, luego se tomó un tiempo para recordar que la vida amorosa ajena le era indiferente, al contrario de la gran mayoría de las chicas del instituto y autoproclamadas "fans" que fervientemente brindaban su apoyo a la supuesta relación amorosa que se creía que había entre ambos chicos. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma, luego se dio cuenta de la situación iba muy en serio, tanto como para crear un fan club y "contenido" del cual ni quería pensar, y eso descolocó a Kariya.

Paró en seco.

A veces pensaba en cómo habría nacido el dichoso rumor, en cómo la gente podría saltar a semejante conclusión en base a una simple amistad. Era verdad que ambos compartían mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca los había visto interactuar de forma melosa. Por el contrario, podía jurar que un par de veces los había visto discutir y gritarse entre ellos, pero nunca tratarse de una manera delicada propia de una pareja. Para Kariya, la supuesta relación entre Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru apuntaba mas a un "no" que a un "sí".

Avanzó unos pasos más, bajando los fríos escalones de mármol.

Pero, ¿qué tal si fuera cierto? ¿Qué tal si la relación entre Kirino y Shindou fuera una verdad más que una mentira?

Volvió a parar en seco y observó a través de una ventana como las nubes se desplazaban lentamente en el cielo cálido de la tarde. No podía quitar la vista del casi imperceptible movimiento de cada una de aquellas mullidas piezas en el cielo, como si alguna de ellas le pudiera explicar qué era aquello que sentía dentro suyo.

Al día siguiente pasó varios minutos estancada frente a la puerta del salón de clases viendo figuras distorsionadas desplazándose de un lado a otro a través del vidrio difuminado de la puerta, y dentro de su cabeza dudaba si debía o no entrar luego escuchar los gritos y el barullo provenientes del interior de la sala. Comenzar el día con tanto bullicio la exasperaba, pero había aprendido que un par de piedras en tu paz interior no era excusa para eludir obligaciones, así que respiró hondo antes de tomar la hendidura de la puerta y deslizarla hacia un lado.

Lo primero que escuchó esa mañana no fue un "Hola" ni un "Buenos días", ni siquiera fue el sonido de su primer paso dentro del salón de clases, sino su nombre gritado en el tono más alarmante que jamás había oído por quien creía ser Aoi; luego de eso, alcanzó a ver a alguien que se abalanzaba sobre ella, le propinaba una cachetada que le dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda y la aprisionaba sobre la pared más cercana.

No entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, sólo pudo descifrar que algo muy malo había hecho como para recibir tremenda bienvenida.

— ¡¿Fuiste tú la desgraciada, no?! — Al oír esa chillona y molesta voz fue que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba entre las manos de su compañera de quehaceres, aquella que ayer se había presentado pero no a trabajar precisamente. Su voz sonaba por demás de irritante y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas. — ¡Tú dejaste eso allí!

Dificultosamente dirigió su vista al punto que el índice abruptamente tensado de su compañera le señalaba, encontrando un banco; _su _banco, y sobre este miles de pedacitos de papel esparcidos por toda su superficie, piso y alrededores.

— ¿Qué es eso? — El agarre comenzaba a hacerle daño y hablar empezaba a tornarse dificultoso.

— ¡¿Que qué es eso?! — Su voz parecía perforarle los tímpanos de la manera más tortuosa posible y su cuerpo ya podía sentir la incomodidad de ser comprimido contra la pared. Le tomó el rostro por la fuerza clavándole sus afiladas uñas artificiales y la obligó a mirar fijamente el punto indicado. — ¡Ya sabes qué es eso!

Podía distinguir la tinta rosa y negra a la lejanía, incluso algunos corazones rasgados en el papel. Estaba cien por cien segura de que lo que tenía allí a la vista eran los restos de la carta que había destruido Kirino la tarde anterior, pero las piezas no encajaban en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que esa basura estuviera allí? Era verdad que la idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente de llevarla a cabo; Era como si alguien hubiera hecho todo el trabajo sucio por ella.

Sentía el rostro caliente, quería llorar. Ya el agarre le dolía demasiado, y no sólo eso, sino que también podía sentir las miradas de todos centrándose en ella esperando algún tipo de explicación o algo, pero no podía mover siquiera un sólo músculo para defenderse simplemente porque así de débil era.

— ¡Ya suéltala, le estás dañando! — volvió a gritar Aoi siendo secundada por unos cuantos más de compañeros, entre ellos Tenma y Shinsuke que junto a otros chicos intentaban separar el agarre que se tornaba cada vez más agresivo. Antes de que el contacto cesara, la chica colérica se dio el gusto de atinarle otro golpe, esta vez formando unos pequeños pero sorpresivamente profundos tajos nuevamente en su mejilla izquierda, causado sobre todo por los inútiles accesorios adheridos en sus uñas postizas.

Se dejó caer al piso, exhausta y respirando dificultosamente mientras sostenía su mejilla donde la sangre brotaba ridículamente en cantidad. Podía notar la ira a través de sus ojos; estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales, siendo retenida por tres de sus compañeros de clase mientras se retorcía para liberarse y embestirla nuevamente.

— ¡Fue por esa estúpida labor después de clases, ¿no es así?! ¡Estás cabreada por eso, ¡¿verdad?!¡No creía que fueras caer tan bajo por algo así! Ni siquiera tienes las malditas agallas para decirlo en la cara.

Los ojos de Kariya se abrieron como platos, y poco a poco la presión que ejercían sus uñas en la palma de su mano y en su mejilla comenzaba a notarse. Sabía perfectamente que le había dejado cargar con todo el trabajo y las responsabilidades, sabía que nunca iba a disculparse por ello porque simplemente no le importaba, sabía que la estaba tratando como una maldita lacaya, pero no fue eso lo que colmó su calma, sino fue oírlo decir de sus propios labios, y eso fue más que suficiente para que, por primera vez, no sintiera ninguna barrera que desconectara su mente de su boca. Comenzó a reír con ironía.

— No tengo ni la más jodida idea de quién habrá dejado tu deplorable carta allí... — esa sonrisa cínica que se formaba en su rostro contrastaba con el rosado de sus labios, pero combinaban perfectamente con la mirada perversa de sus ojos. —... pero no hay que ser demasiado brillante para darse cuenta de cuánto desprecia Kirino-senpai a una lacra como tú. ¿Crees que si él se hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo en ti tu estúpida carta estaría esparcida allí? Por favor, usa al menos una de las dos malditas neurona que tienes en tu hueca cabeza y piensa con algo de lógica. — rió con aún mas de crudeza que antes, lo cual no produjo más que la muchacha se zafara de sus compañeros y volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella.

No muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Kariya en ese momento, pero podía decir que se sentía genial poder largar todo lo que sentía, y estaba segura de que hubiera necesitado una cirugía reconstructiva de no haber sido por la interrupción de varios adultos que intervinieron para ceder el escándalo.

No importaba cuantas veces le hubiera dado vuelta al tema, seguía sosteniendo que ella no debía estar allí, porque ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Era verdad que se le habían salido algunas cuantas "verdades" que pudieron haber resultado un poco ofensivas, pero su ocasional violencia verbal no se comparaba en nada a las marcas que le habían quedado en el rostro. Sin embargo allí estaba, balanceando sus pies que apenas lograban tocar el piso en medio del silencio de la sala de recepción, esperando a que finalmente el director decidiera entablar con ella aquella súbita conversación que ya había proyectado en su mente.

No hizo más que suspirar larga y sonoramente. Ya se había rendido, y su cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada pensado que cómo explicar todo este embrollo a Hitomiko como para jugar a adivinar de quien eran los apresurados pasos que escuchaba aproximarse a la lejanía.

— ¡Kariya, aquí estás! —En ese momento fue como si ambos se hallaran compitiendo por quién tenía la mirada más confusa: por un lado Kariya viendo que en frente suyo se encontraba Shindou; por otro lado, Shindou prestando especial atención al rostro de Kariya. —... ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Yo... — Tocó su mejilla izquierda recordando el trozo de gaza y los vendajes que cubrían los tajos que tenía en la cara. —... un pequeño malentendido. — miró hacia un lado apretando los labios y encogiéndose en su lugar.

Podía sentir la mirada de consternación de Shindou, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que sentiría sus manos posándose en su rostro, inspeccionando con sus finos dedos cada una de las marcas de uñas que tenía en la cara. Le había tomado tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse más de lo que los dedos de Shindou sobre su mentón le indicaba.

— No te preocupes, yo arreglaré esto.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—He escuchado sobre el pequeño percance de esta mañana. Sé que no fuiste tú la culpable.

Básicamente lo que Shindou le afirmaba era que las repercusiones del incidente de esa mañana ya se habían esparcido por toda la escuela, y eso la inquietaba lo suficiente como para comenzar considerar cambiarse de instituto de nuevo. Pasó su mano entre sus azuladas hebras y haló un pequeño mechón de cabello. Eso la ayudaba a mantenerse en calma.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

— Porque fue Kirino quien dejó los restos de la carta en aquel pupitre. — La expresión de Kariya se deformó por completo. Quería interrogar al respecto, pero había tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no lograba decidirse cuál disparar primero. — Diré que fui yo. — habló Shindou antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. — Supongo que a estas alturas ya has oído hablar de aquel rumor...

—... ¿Rumor? — repitió poco segura, aunque ya veía por donde apuntaría la conversación.

— Muchos aquí creen que Kirino y yo... somos pareja. — Pues sí, aquel rumor se pasaba por la escuela como pan caliente y era inevitable que llegara a sus oídos. De hecho, podía escribirle toda una lista sobre las cosas que había escuchado con respecto a ese rumor, sin embargo decidió no dar su opinión sobre ello. — Usaré eso a mi favor. Diré que encontré la carta y en un ataque de celos la destrocé y la dejé los restos allí, o algo así.

Kariya se puso de pie casi por inercia, quedando perfectamente en frente de su superior.

— ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? Ni siquiera está implicado en todo esto. — Shindou la miró y luego de unos segundos dejó salir una pequeña risa nasal.

— Sabes que Kirino rompió aquella carta, ¿verdad? — Masako asintió. — Kirino fue el responsable de todo. Él dejó los restos en ese pupitre, pero no planea hacerse cargo y tampoco puedo dejar que tú cargues con el peso de ello. Tengo que admitir que tampoco nadie contaba con que tú fueras incriminada. — Shindou se cruzó de brazos miró preocupado hacia un lado.

— En verdad no tiene que hacer esto. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

¿A quién quería engañar? No podía hacerse cargo de una situación así y era consciente de ello, pero tampoco podía dejar que Shindou se responsabilizara por un acto que no había llevado a cabo. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, lo sabía, pero ya le tenía tanto aprecio y respeto a su superior que era capaz de aceptar toda la culpa con tal de que él no saliera perjudicado. Además, también le debía algunos favores.

Lo tomó del brazo y levantó la vista para verlo a la cara. Shindou también tenía ojos bonitos, tan profundos que incluso podía ver su reflejo en ellos. Hubiera deseado poder llegar a conocerlo un poco más, al menos entablar una conversación normal, pero estaba segura que su estadía en Raimon terminaba ese mismo día. Estaba lista para finalmente ceder a su única carta de escapatoria y asumir toda la responsabilidad de un acto que no había cometido. Por dentro pensaba mil cosas qué decirle a Shindou, pero las palabras nunca lograban formarse en su boca. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sostenerle la mirada, tal como él hacía con ella.

— ¡Shindou! — Ambos cortaron ese pequeño trance para dirigirse al nuevo invitado que comenzaba acercarse a ellos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vengo a arreglar el error que se supone que tú deberías corregir.

Kirino lo miró molesto.

— ¿Acaso piensas mandarme al frente? — Shindou asintió sin dudarlo un segundo. Kirino sólo bufó. — ¿Estás hablando en serio? Vamos, sólo fue una tonta broma.

— Claro, una tonta broma. — repitió nada divertido sin quitarle la vista de los ojos, llevando su dedo índice hacia Kariya.

Ahora Kirino era el que posaba su atención de lleno en Masako, más específicamente en los vendajes que se adherían en su rostro. Se tomó varios segundos en analizar bien cada una de las marcas en su cara.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Agachó un poco la mirada. Le molestaba tener que mencionar la causa de los rasguños en su rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas la chica de la carta de ayer? La atacó pensando que ella fue quién dejó los restos en su mesa. — se apresuró a explicar Shindou ahorrándole la tarea a Kariya.

— ¿Con qué pruebas? — La expresión de incomodidad no había tardado en aparecer en la cara de Kirino.

— Kariya estaba a cargo del aseo del salón ayer después de clases. Al ser la última en retirarse, la culpa recayó de lleno sobre ella.

Kariya sólo se limitaba a escuchar anonadada. No sabía si estar sorprendida por la manera que Shindou manejaba la información o preocuparse por el exceso de detalles que circulaban en torno al pequeño incidente de esa mañana.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer? — indagó Kirino no muy conforme con la respuesta que ya lograba proyectar en su cabeza.

— Si no piensas confesar, entonces diré que yo rompí la carta. La gente sacará sus propias conclusiones.

Kirino se mordió el labio inferior mientras que aquella expresión de incomodidad se acentuaba cada vez más en su rostro.

—Sabes lo que provocarás con esto, ¿no?

—Sí. Mucho no me importa a decir verdad.

Se formó silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Por más firme que se viera Kirino parecía estar a punto de perder la calma, y sus manos hechas puños y ese sutil temblor que su cuerpo provocaba era prueba de ello; por el contrario de Shindou que seguía con su misma postura, tan calmo como siempre pero sin perder esa mirada desafiante que iba únicamente dirigida a Kirino.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso; incluso sentía que con el más mínimo movimiento que realizara, una batalla campal se desataría entre ambos chicos, sin embargo, luego de otro puñado de segundos en completo silencio, escuchó a Kirino suspirar pesadamente.

— Iré a hablar con el director. —soltó pasando tanto de a ella como de Shindou para acercarse a la oficina del máximo superior en el instituto con la misma pesadez en sus pasos que cuando entró. No tocó la puerta ni esperó a ser atendido, solamente se introdujo en la habitación azotando la puerta tras él, dejando las dos figuras restantes atrás en completo silencio.

— Con eso todo debería estar bien. — pronunció Shindou mirando la puerta sellada para luego dirigirle una de sus bonitas sonrisas. — Espero que ahora no tengas más problemas.

A veces sentía que Shindou era como un ángel guardián o algo así, y no lo decía específicamente porque el chico parecía caído del cielo. Era como si pudiese olfatear cada vez que se encontraba en problemas y acudiera a ella con algún tipo de solución mágica para todo, sin importar la situación. Realmente no sabía si hacía todo eso por ella o sólo porque así era su naturaleza, pero podía comprender perfectamente por qué todo el mundo lo respetaba y era tan estimado, por qué era tan popular o incluso por qué a veces recibía el nombre de "Dios Takuto", y no podía ocultar esa estúpida sonrisa cada vez que pensaba que quizás Shindou y ella estaban destinados a conocerse.

— Quizás quieras tomarte el día y no ir a la práctica, digo, por eso... — señaló los vendajes en su mejilla. — Tal vez deberías descansar.

— Está bien, no duele tanto. — tocó suavemente la gaza en su mejilla izquierda. En realidad dolía, pero no pensaba decirlo porque así de orgullosa era.

— Entonces nos vemos más tarde, o mañana. — rió y se dio media vuelta levantando su mano izquierda en señal de despedida, así se retiró dejándola nuevamente en completa soledad, aquella que disfrutaba pero que por alguna razón ahora encontraba extraña, porque por primera vez sentía esa estúpida necesidad de que alguien esté a su lado.

Entonces se quedó allí en silencio, pensando. Realmente hubiera querido que Shindou esté a su lado.

A pesar de que el hecho de aquella mañana se había esclarecido, tuvo que asistir a una pequeña charla con el director de todas formas. Le resultó un gran alivio el hecho de que ninguno de sus tutores había sido contactado, sin embargo llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor opción sería ser cambiada de clase en función de mantener la armonía colectiva. Sinceramente mucho no le importaba la resolución, quizás lamentaría un poco no ver a Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke en clases, pero siempre podían juntarse en los recreos o en las prácticas de fútbol.

Aceptó y se aseguró de acatar la medida, y fue así como a la mañana siguiente se hallaba una vez más frente a una nueva clase, de pie en el pequeño podio situado bajo la pizarra donde ya yacía su nombre escrito en la bonita caligrafía que tenía y de la que extrañamente estaba orgullosa; una de las pocas cosas de la que estaba orgullosa de sí misma a decir verdad.

Su presentación no desvarió demasiado de la primera vez; se aseguró de brindar la información justa y necesaria, nada de más, aunque ya podía sentir las miradas de sus flamantes compañeros creando en silencio las propias conjeturas que unos cuantos vendajes en el rostro podían dar.

Para su fortuna, esta vez nadie se atrevió a solicitar información extra, así que con una bonita sonrisa falsa prosiguió a sentarse en un pupitre vacio al fondo de la clase, rodeado de un par de mesas ocupadas y otro pupitre sin dueño. Antes de poder acomodarse, escuchó la puerta deslizarse nuevamente, dejando pasar a un nuevo alumno que ingresaba al salón de clases con paso algo tímido, quizás torpe, y bajo las órdenes de su nueva profesora, tomó un pedazo de tiza para luego escribir su nombre en la pizarra, justo al lado del suyo. Luego se dio la media vuelta con la tensión presente en todos sus músculos y miró a la clase entera.

— Mi nombre es Kageyama Hikaru. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Encantado de conocerlos.

El joven hizo una reverencia rápida y tosca y luego volvió a su lugar. Se escucharon algunos murmullos en el silencio del salón que sólo fueron a apaciguados por las palmas y el pedido de silencio de la profesora mientras que el chico tomaba asiento en el pupitre vacio a su derecha. Lo observó sentarse con igual de torpeza con la que había atravesado las puertas del salón, y tras ello, le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa algo penosa. Kariya sólo se limitó a verlo con mirada neutra, sin dejar escapar ni una sola pizca de expresión en su cara, luego apartó su atención a la clase que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Su nueva clase parecía ser mucho más tranquila que sus compañeros anteriores y eso le agradaba, sin embargo le cosquilleaba en su interior el recordar que una vez más se encontraba sola. Pero en realidad eso no debía importarle, porque ella misma había dicho que iba al instituto a aprender, no a hacer amigos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? —escuchó a su derecha, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada del nuevo de la clase.

Le devolvió la mirada de forma sería. Una vez más sacaría a relucir sus antipáticas habilidades sociales

—No te incumbe.

El chico siguió viéndola desconcertado con sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas, haciendo que estas se vean más hinchadas y ridículas. Realmente parecía un niño.

No hizo nada más que ignorarlo y seguir viendo adelante, donde ya el resto de los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse o a juntar mesas para disfrutar el almuerzo en compañía.

— No eres de hablar mucho, ¿verdad?

Lo miró desde la comisura de su ojo, seguía en aquella pose tonta e infantil.

— Sólo hablo de cosas que me interesan.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Gritó internamente porque la paciencia se le estaba acabando, y entre más veía esa estúpida mirada ingenua en sus ojos, más ganas sentía de propinarle un golpe, voltearle el pupitre y salir de la escuela para ir buscando un nuevo instituto al que cursar. Golpeó su mesa con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos pensando en las mil y un cosas que podía decirle, mientras que el lado racional de su cerebro intentaba convencerla de que le llegaría la noche si cometía un sólo error más en el colegio. Sólo un segundo tardó en replantearse todo, cambiar de parecer, respirar hondo y volverse a su lugar.

— Nada, no me interesa nada. Sólo me gusta permanecer en silencio. — utilizó como excusa mientras que se echaba rendida en la superficie de la mesa.

— Ya, allá tu entonces.

Y Hikaru no habló más. Kariya sonrió escondida entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba la poca soledad que un todavía concurrido salón de clases podía brindarle. De haber sido por ella, se hubiera quedado así por el resto del receso. Tomar una pequeña siesta no le venía nada mal tampoco, pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos escuchó un sonido que le captó por completo la atención; esos ruiditos polifónicos que la obligaron a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Hikaru.

— ¿Estás jugando con una consola portátil?

Hikaru apartó la vista de la pequeña pantalla colorida entre sus manos y la dirigió los ojos de Kariya que extrañamente poseían un brillo especial. Sólo un movimiento de cabeza bastó para que Masako moviera descuidadamente a un lado su asiento y se asomara con intriga por sobre el hombro del chico, fijando su atención totalmente a la pantalla.

— Te gustan los juegos rpg.

— Vaya, así que sí hay algo que te interese. — Kariya se alejó unos centímetros y apretó los labios mientras miraba avergonzadamente hacia un lado. — ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

— Vivo para jugar videojuegos.

Hikaru sonrió.

— Deberías mencionarle eso a la gente más seguido. Puede que así consigas más amigos.

— No me interesa hacer más amigos. — Bufó molesta. — De todas formas, no es como si a la gente le interesase.

El chico pestañó, miró a la pantalla para introducir unos comandos y luego llevó su vista al techo.

— Pues a mí me parecen temas interesantes de conversación.

Kariya torció la boca y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que a la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad le importan otras cosas? Ya sabes, la pubertad, chicas, ver quién es más hombre y todas esas estupideces.

— Pues creo que los videojuegos y los cómics son mucho más importantes que la pubertad y las chicas. — añadió para luego estirarse, con consola y todo, sobre su banco.

Lo miró sorprendida y de un segundo a otro, toda aquella rabia tonta que sentía había desaparecido por completo. Ladeó una sonrisa cómplice y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Era increíble que fuera a decir esto, en especial a alguien que acababa de conocer.

— Sabes, creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Uff, no pensaba que terminaría con este capítulo tan rápido, aunque tiene algo de sentido, porque es algo más corto que los otros capítulos. ¡Siento mucho eso!

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos, en verdad me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Siento mucho no haber respondido los mensajes todavía, pero intentaré ponerme al día lo antes posible.

Espero poder terminar el próximo capítulo tan rápido como terminé con este, aunque eso es cuestión de cuanto trabajo tenga que terminar antes. ;-;

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Había muchas personas que pensaban que entrar al club de fútbol para ser nada más que una manager era algo aburrido, por no decir una pérdida de tiempo, pero a decir verdad ser sólo una simple manager tenía sus cosas también. Cargar con las bebidas hidratantes se tornaba molesto a veces, o tomar nota y calcular las estadísticas de cada uno de los chicos podía resultar agotador, pero nada podía pagar el precio de ver a Hikaru haciendo el ridículo cada dos minutos.

Eso sí, había que admitir que el chico había mejorado sus aptitudes de manera impresionante desde su ingreso al club de fútbol, y Kariya como manager lo sabía más que nadie. Aún así, le gustaba mantener frescos en su memoria los recuerdos de cuando Hikaru chocó contra el poste del arco por mantener su atención cien por ciento fijada al balón (gracias a un secreto que la misma Masako le había compartido, pero que nadie debe saber) o de cuando terminó rodando por el piso por perseguir la pelota a la velocidad equivocada, entre tantas otras experiencias bochornosas que adoraba rememorar. Sí, la torpeza de Hikaru hacía que todo su trabajo y esfuerzo en el club de fútbol valieran la pena, incluso si sólo estaba allí de espectadora.

— Te seré sincera, Hikaru, y escucha con atención porque sólo lo diré una vez. Tus tiros son bastante buenos, incluso yo estoy sorprendida. Aún así te falta un poco más de control sobre el balón. — aclaraba mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones en sus apuntes.

— ¿Gracias?, pero no es fácil, sabes. — Hikaru tomó una de las toallas limpias y se secó el sudor de la cara.

— Es fácil, que tú seas un mediocre es otro tema.

— Psst, ¿Qué puedes saber tú al respecto?

Su mano detuvo las anotaciones casi automáticamente. Apartó la mirada del cuadernillo entre sus manos y la dirigió directamente hacia los ojos de Hikaru. Por su parte Hikaru miraba nervioso hacia todas partes excepto a los ojos de Kariya, porque bien sabía lo que ese intimidante brillo en su mirada significaba. Lo había visto ciento de veces cuando jugaban videojuegos.

— Pásame un balón. — ordenó lanzando al piso todo lo que tenía en la mano. Hikaru la miraba no comprendiendo del todo el plan. — ¡Que me pases un balón!

E instantáneamente Kageyama escaneó todo su alrededor en busca de un balón, se acercó al primero que encontró y lo pateó directo hacia ella. La recepción por parte de Kariya fue perfecta y por única vez en su vida podía decir que estaba agradecida de tener tan poco pecho. Hizo bailar la esfera entre sus piernas que parecían tan frágiles que se quebrarían en cualquier segundo. Luego mandó el balón a su cabeza donde lo rebotó consecutivamente sin importarle en lo más mínimo su ya desordenado cabello. Finalmente dio un último golpe con el taco de su zapato izquierdo, haciendo que la pelota se eleve en lo alto, rematando finalmente con una delicada vuelta y un certero golpe que hizo que el balón rozara la cabeza de Hikaru y terminara casi al otro lado del campo.

—Tsk, necesito más potencia... — habló por lo bajo mientras rosaba la manga de su chaqueta en su rostro, borrando cualquier rastro de humedad.

Escuchó el flash de la cámara de Akane, y allí se percató que el campo estaba por demás de silencioso y la razón de ello era que todo el mundo se encontraba boquiabierto luego de ver su pequeña demostración

— Eso fue asombroso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — indagaba Hikaru aun estupefacto.

— Digamos que… hace dos años que me someten a práctica de futbol en mi hogar. — miró hacia abajo e intento cubrir su rostro son las mangas de la chaqueta con la falsa esperanza de que quizás eso alejara las miradas de todos.

— Es una pena que el Holy Road no admita chicas, con un talento como el tuyo tendríamos bastante ventaja. — bromeó el entrenador Endou, luego dejó soltar una carcajada que contagio a varios del equipo.

—Bueno, no es como si se dieran cuenta de que Kariya es mujer, después de todo se parece bastante a un chico, ¿verdad? — susurró Hikaru a su lado con toda la inocencia del mundo, sabía que nadie más que Kariya escucharía eso. Por otro lado, Masako aparentaba una bonita sonrisa mientras que mucho más abajo su pie se encargaba de aplastar y destruir el pie izquierdo de Hikaru de la manera más tortuosa posible.

Una vez más volvió a escuchar la cámara fotográfica de Yamana, sólo para caer en la cuenta de que tenía el lente del aparatejo invadiéndola a escasos centímetros del rostro.

— Kariya-chan no solo es asombrosa, sino también linda. — acotó la chica de trenzas mientras disparaba distintas tomas de ella. Finalmente una de las capturas salió de un extremo de la cámara, la cual tomó con prisa y blandió rápidamente. — ¿Ves? — posó la imagen en frente suyo y por un momento sintió como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo. — Sí, eres muy linda. — insistió alejando la fotografía y entregándosela sin siquiera mirar a la persona a su lado.

— Ah, ¿y esto para qué? — preguntó un confuso Kirino recibiendo el papel en sus manos. La chica sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y se alejó sin decir nada.

— Ya, continuemos con la práctica, que hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer. — llamó la atención el entrenador de Raimon juntando sus manos; todos asintieron al unisonoro.

Endou estaba en lo correcto, precisamente era día de calcular las estadísticas, un día un poco complejo para una manager, pero para su fortuna hoy sólo tocaba tomar medidas, nada enredado. Fueron asignados tres jugadores por manager, a excepción de una que, por cálculo, contaba con un jugador extra. Para su suerte sólo se haría cargo de tres de sus compañeros; en primera instancia Hikaru.

— Tienes que enseñarme a jugar así. — hablaba Kageyama parándose en frente de ella de la forma más recta y estática posible.

— Cuándo quieras, será divertido aplastarte en fútbol también. — agregó tomando una cinta métrica y desplazándola verticalmente sobre Hikaru. — 1.60. Felicidades, te has encogido un par de centímetros. — bromeó cruelmente.

—Al menos no soy un enano como tú. — remató palmeando su cabeza y acentuando los escasos pero importantes centímetros de diferencia que habían entre ambos. Kariya tomó la mano que posaba en su cabeza y la apretó con fuerza.

— Ve a la balanza. Apuesto a que también has aumentado de peso.

Chequeó el peso de Hikaru el cual sólo variaba gramos con respecto a su anterior pesaje y no tuvo más opción que obligarse a sí misma a guardarse todos los comentarios pesados que había formulado en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Algo que añadir? — Hikaru había ganado esta vez, y odiaba que se diera cuenta de ello.

— No, ahora vete. — refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones y hacía dibujos de moscas alrededor del nombre de Hikaru, dibujos que debía recordar borrar más tarde. Luego chequeó el siguiente nombre en su lista.

— Kirino Ranmaru... — pronunció lentamente en voz baja y luego levantó la cabeza sólo para encontrar a su superior a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia en transe con algo entre sus manos. — Uhm, Kirino-senpai...

Kirino alzó la mirada y se acercó en silencio, guardando lo que fuera eso en sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, deteniéndose abruptamente a unos pocos centímetros para que Kariya pudiera comenzar con su trabajo. Estiró la cinta métrica verticalmente y tomó nota de cada uno de los números que componía la estatura de Kirino, mientras que por dentro se percataba de que el chico le llevaba poco más de una cabeza de diferencia. Volvió a centrarse en su tarea, y por primera vez en la tarde se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Kirino pidiéndole que se acercarse a la balanza al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener la calma dentro suyo.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan inhibida cuando Kirino estaba cerca. Era como si la juzgara constantemente, incluso sentía que la despreciaba; sin embargo había algo en él que le generaba cierta curiosidad y le impedía apartar la atención de su persona. Quizás era simplemente su apariencia femenina, o su ridículo cabello rosado que incluso llegaba a envidiar a veces. Lo que quiera que fuese, lo odiaba por inhabilitar por completo su concentración y dejarla inútil.

Agitó su cabeza y se enfocó el pesaje, y tras eso no pudo evitar pasear su vista desde la cabeza de Kirino hasta sus pies. Podía tener esa delicada cara femenina, pero a compensación el chico contaba con un cuerpo bien esculpido... para ser chico. Era bastante delgado, pero sus músculos estaban lo exactamente torneados para darle una figura majestuosa que hasta aquel momento jamás había percatado.

— Todo listo, Kirino-senpai. — avisó con cabeza gacha terminando sus últimas anotaciones y arrojando la pequeña carpeta anotadora junto con el bolígrafo en el primer espacio que encontró.

Salió corriendo del campo con media cara tapada y con el único objetivo de encontrar los bebedores lo antes posible. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro, podía sentir el rojo intenso de sus mejillas, podía sentir... ¿sangre? Apartó la mano de su rostro hallando un poco de sangre fresca en su palma. Volvió a llevarse sus dedos a su nariz que ahora sentía goteante.

Un derrame nasal. Estaba teniendo un derrame nasal. Un derrame nasal por...

Gritó internamente a la par que sus piernas comenzaban a moverse rápidamente buscando el bendito bebedero. Abrió la canilla dejando fluir el cristalino líquido mientras que sus manos se entrometían en el chorro, recogían algo de agua y la lanzaba directamente a su cara sin mucho cuidado. Poco le importaba que su cabello o incluso su ropa se salpicaran, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era bajar el calor de su rostro y borrar cualquier rastro que hubiese de la repentina hemorragia.

— ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a gritar, sólo que esta vez su voz se exteriorizó resonando en el espacio abierto y de un manotazo golpeó el chorro de agua salpicando a la persona detrás suyo.

— ¡No me asustes así!

Hikaru se defendió inútilmente de las gotas con sus brazos, luego la miró con atención.

— ¡Oye, tu nariz! — señaló alarmado apuntándose a su propia nariz. — ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

Sentía como el flujo carmesí comenzaba a caer lentamente otra vez, goteando y manchando tanto su ropa como la tierra bajo ella.

— M-Me... Meeee choqué contra un árbol. — aquella fue la mentira más ridícula que había dicho en toda su vida, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de pensar algo más creíble, sólo se podía concentrar en mantener su mano en la fosa nasal para que dejara de sangrar.

Hikaru la miró bastante desconcertado al principio, pero pareció captar los datos de la situación luego y gracias a eso no puedo hacer más que echarse a reír descaradamente.

— Claro, ¡te chocaste contra un árbol! — repitió entre risas. Kariya volvió a sentir como el calor subía a su rostro.

— ¿Y...Y tú qué haces aquí?

— Te vi salir corriendo y pensé que te había sucedido algo. Ya, espera aquí, le avisaré al entrenador que te acompañaré a la enfermería. Esa hemorragia no parece que vaya a parar. — acotó observando como la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse entre los dedos de Kariya.

Le resultaba algo incómodo, por no decir vergonzante, caminar con un pequeño tapón de algodón levemente teñido en carmín en su nariz. En el camino de regreso a casa pudo notar más de una mirada pasajera que por mera curiosidad se enfocaba en ella, más precisamente en su cara, en el algodón colado en su fosa nasal derecha específicamente. Estaba cien por cien segura de que todos ya se podían hacer una idea lo que le sucedía, que se repetían dentro de sus mentes: "aquella niña tuvo una hemorragia nasal por tener pensamientos raros con Kirino-senpai" o cosas así, remarcando con especial énfasis el nombre de Kirino en toda la oración. Sí, casi podía oír todos esos pensamientos que la calificaban de pervertida, y cada vez que intentaba terminar con todas aquellas conjeturas, la mano de su compañero aparecía para traerla de un golpe a la realidad.

— No te lo quites. Te volverá a sangrar. — Hikaru la detenía golpeando rápidamente su mano.

— Ya ni siquiera debe sangrar. Hace media hora que tengo esto en mi nariz. — Se quejó neutramente frotando el pequeño golpe en su mano. — Quiero respirar como un ser humano normal.

— Tú no eres normal, así que está bien.

— Tú tampoco, así que te romperé la nariz para que estemos iguales.

Hikaru rió, ella esbozó una sonrisa, ambos sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

Admitía que Hikaru era algo bobo, a veces irritante, pesado y molesto, pero era un buen chico, lo suficiente como para que hallara una persona confiable en él. Era la primera vez que podía tratar a alguien siendo su propio ser, sin formalidades ni esa fachada de niña bien que se obligaba a vestir para mantener apariencias. Con Hikaru podía actuar, hablar, opinar y acotar libremente como quisiera, porque él era un bicho raro como ella; tanto que estaba segura que no se atrevería a juzgarla porque en una forma u otra eran iguales.

— ¡Ah, NN! — exclamó el chico comenzando a adelantarse con paso rápido. Kariya sólo se limitó a seguirlo con la vista.

— Otra vez tú aquí. — soltó una vez se puso a su altura de ambos.

— Tiene sentido... — acotó Hikaru volviendo su rostro. —...después de todo es tu gato.

— Gata.

— Gata. — se corrigió. — Es tu gata. — acarició el lomo del felino mientras que esta se paseaba de un lado a otro por sus piernas. — Es muy linda. Incluso parece bastante entrenada como para ser un gato.

— Sólo es más avispada que el resto de los gatos... — acotó no demostrando demasiada importancia. — Además no es mi gata, sólo vive conmigo sin la autorización de Hitomiko.

— Tú la cuidas, eso te convierte automáticamente en su dueña. También creo que ya deberías darle un verdadero nombre. — Con sumo cuidado tomó al felino entre sus brazos y palmeó su cabeza gentilmente. Luego la acercó al rostro de Masako, tan cerca que el ronroneo del animal parecía taladrarle la cabeza. — Ve el lado positivo, al menos puedes decir que tienes un amigo más. Eso es un logró colosal para ti.

Tomó su bolso con fuerza y con un movimiento circular logró darle de lleno al cuerpo de Hikaru.

— Ya vete de mi propiedad, Kageyama. — ordenó en un tono tan mórbido que, de no ser que Hikaru ya la conocía tan bien, hubiera salido corriendo en menos de un suspiro. — Y más vale que mañana llegues a tiempo. No quiero volver a llegar tarde a clases por tu culpa.

El chico no hizo más que mirarla y mostrarle una de esas estúpidamente inocentes sonrisas suyas.

— Como la reina amargada ordene.

— Eres un imbécil.

No, por más que lo intentara, jamás podría odiar a Hikaru.

Esperó a que el chico se marchara, luego agachó la cabeza sólo para chocarse con aquellos ojazos celestes que poseía el animal, tan claros que incluso le recordaban a el agua cristalina en esas fotos de playas paradisiacas que solía ver en las revistas. La gata se dedicó a pasearse y rosar sus piernas hasta finalmente terminar sentada a su lado, devolviéndole una vez más la mirada como si estuviera esperando algo.

Suspiró.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la barriga del felino y la alzó provocando que esta soltara un pequeño maullido. Avanzó con NN pegada a un lado de su cuerpo, con sus pequeñas patitas colgando en el aire, sin importarle en absoluto la forma poco delicada en que transportaba al animal y pasos antes de llegar a la puerta del orfanato la soltó para que huyera a algún otro sitio. Hitomiko no se pondría nada contenta si se enteraba que había dejado entrar a la gata.

— Ya volví. — Avisó ni bien terminó de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo nadie le respondió.

Se quitó los zapatos, se calzó sus pantuflas rosadas y se echó a andar por los pasillos. Unos pocos pasos le bastaron para toparse con algunos de los niños del orfanato, algunos de ellos dándole la bienvenida con un "buenas tardes", otros al canto de "oneechan". Si mal no calculaba, era la mayor del orfanato, el resto de los residentes, salvo Hitomiko y algún que otro dependiente que venía a ayudar al hogar, eran niños entre cinco y diez años.

Continuó hasta su habitación sin cruzarse con ninguno de los adultos a cargo, lo cual hallaba raro puesto que lo primero que veías al llegar al hogar luego de clases era la cara de Hitomiko inspeccionándote de arriba a abajo. Era sorprendente como la mujer podía descifrar si te dolía algo, obtuviste una mala calificación o incluso percibir si sentías algo por alguien, todo con tan solo una mirada. Por eso era que se había hecho costumbre en el orfanato pasar por "el test de Hitomiko"antes de poner un pie dentro del hogar. Sin embargo parecía que el test había quedado anulado por el día de hoy, porque Hitomiko no había dado rastros de presencia todavía. Raro.

Subió a su habitación, arrojó el bolso en el primer lugar que vio y se tiró pesadamente en la cama provocando que todo el aire saliera de las sabanas. La escuela la traía loca, las tareas se acumulaban y todavía no entendía cómo rayos hacía para mantener sus buenas calificaciones; pero lo que más le carcomía su interior era la creciente exposición que estaba sufriendo a raíz de aquel incidente con una de sus compañeras semanas atrás. Su piel se erizaba con tan sólo pensar en todas aquellas miradas que se concentraban en ella todas las mañana al llegar al instituto.

Chilló entre las almohadas que tenía a mano. En esos momentos agradecía que tuviera el privilegio de contar con una habitación para ella sola, de lo contrario no podría darse el gusto de gritar entre los cojines sin que el resto de los niños pensara que estaba loca (aunque podía que no estuvieran tan errados de todas formas). Mordisqueó las sábanas, golpeó unos almohadones, hizo una llave con uno de sus osos de peluche, todo para liberar la mayor cantidad de tensión que podía. Luego del pequeño round se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama que por algún motivo le parecía lo más cómodo sobre la faz de la tierra en ese momento. ¿Sus sabanas siempre fueron así de suaves? Tan suaves como el pelaje de NN, o como esas estúpidas nubes que a Hikaru le encantaba mirar... tan suaves como el cabello de Kirino.

Se incorporó de un solo y rápido movimiento.

— ¿Qué? — dijo a la nada así sentía como el rostro comenzaba a arderle.

Apretó las sabanas y de un salto salió de la cama para dirigirse al espejo colgado en la pared. Se peinó descuidadamente el cabello con sus propias manos, y cada vez que sus dedos rosaban sus hebras azules, recordaba lo lindo que era el cabello de su superior y cuánto lo envidiaba por ello. Kariya anhelaba tener el cabello así de hermoso, pero estaba segura que una cabellera así perfecta no iría con ella, nada más encajaba con la bonita cara de Kirino.

Volvió a verse en el espejo notando que los colores se le empezaban a subir nuevamente. Corrió a la cama y de un solo y gran salto se tiró sobre ella, volviendo a gritar entre las almohadas.

— ¡No, no, no! — pataleó sobre el colchón como si volviera a tener 5 años hasta que las piernas se le cansaron. Luego quedó tendida en silencio intentando acomodarse las ideas.

Se quitó la almohada del rostro al escuchar unos ruidos de hojas en su ventana. Levantó perezosamente la mirada encontrándose a NN cómodamente sentada en el marco de madera, escondiéndose entre las pulcras cortinas blancas. Le estaba clavando la mirada otra vez, podía sentir como se estaba riendo de ella.

— No tienes derecho a verme así. Yo te salvé de la calle, ¿recuerdas?

Naturalmente, la gata no dio ningún tipo de respuesta, sólo se limitó a menear la cola de un lado a otro escuchando con suma atención cada silaba que Masako pronunciaba.

Se sostuvieron inútilmente la mirada por minutos hasta que el felino aterrizó de un salto en el acolchado y se acercó a su lado con sus pasitos delicados. Kariya alzó la mano y la llevó a la cabeza del animal, acariciándola lentamente hasta hacerse una bolita y adormitarse junto a ella. Sólo un par de caricias bastaron para hacer que NN comenzara a ronronear.

Si había algo que atesoraba, eran esos momentos de compañía silenciosa que NN le daba, porque incluso lobos solitarios como Kariya necesitan algo de compañía en algunas ocasiones, y es ahí donde NN la complementaba. La gata sabía perfectamente cuando Kariya necesitaba estar sola y cuándo necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado, era esa perfecta sincronía que había entre amo y mascota, ese lazo especial que se crea luego de años y años de convivencia, con la diferencia que Kariya había adoptado a NN tan sólo unos cuantos meses atrás. Y con "adoptado" se refería a "dejar que la gata viviera en el orfanato sin el consentimiento de Hitomiko". No era como si Hitomiko no supiera nada al respecto, pero la regla de "prohibida las mascotas" seguía vigente en el orfanato, y como directora debía asegurarse (o al menos intentar) que la reglamentación se cumpliera.

Las mascotas estaban prohibidas en el edificio, eso era verdad, pero nadie mencionó que no pudieran vivir en los alrededores, como el patio, por ejemplo. A NN le encantaba pasearse por el jardín del orfanato, e incluso tenía la consideración de cazar y deshacerse aquellos pequeños bichos que tanto asustaban a los más pequeños. Generalmente pasaba horas tomando sol en el muro de la entrada, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba quién entraba y quién salía del complejo. Los niños se había encariñado mucho con ella, tanto como para saludaba cada mañana cuando salían para el colegio. Algunos de ellos incluso le dejaban trozos de nikuman, onigiri o solamente algo de pan para alimentarla, y NN no era una gata demasiado sociable, pero de alguna manera daba a entender que apreciaba esas cosas.

— Sabes, últimamente he estado sintiendo... cosas. Y no me refiero a algún dolor estomacal o algo así. — La gata movió las orejas de un lado a otro pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Kariya sólo siguió rascándole la cabeza con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación. — Es como una ansiedad rara, una sensación extraña que te hace hacer y decir cosas estúpidas.

Alzó las manos como queriendo alcanzar las estrellitas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo. Observó cuidadosamente cada una de ellas, en su gran mayoría verdes, otras en un tono celeste pálido y algunas en color rosado. Finalmente dejó caer sus brazos cansados en la cama.

— He estado pensando qué es lo que me hace sentir así. Todos los días, todas la noches... Todo el tiempo le doy vueltas al asunto y siempre llegó a la misma conclusión.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dio media vuelta para hundir nuevamente su rostro entre las sábanas.

— Ser adolescente apesta.

En ese momento Kariya sintió la ridícula necesidad de rodar hasta caer en el piso y meterse debajo de su cama, lo cual sin dudas hubiera hecho de no ser que su puerta comenzó a sonar. Alguien estaba del otro lado y parecía que tenía apuro.

— ¿Se puede pasar? — se asomaba una cabellera verde detrás de la madera. Kariya se descubrió el rostro y lo miró.

— Midorikawa-san...

Los ojos de Midorikawa se dilataron, y sin permiso ni nada se adentró de forma alarmada a la habitación.

— Por Dios, ¡¿qué te pasó en la nariz?!

— Ah, ¿esto? — Kariya recordó que tenía un ridículo tapón en la nariz del cual todavía no se había deshecho y que al parecer creaba algo de confusión — Hoy choqué contra un árbol y, bueno, comenzó a sangrarme la nariz, ya sabes. — alzó los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

— Chocaste... — Kariya asintió. — contra un árbol...

— Sí, estaba algo distraída revisando unos papeles. Realmente no veia por dónde caminaba, ¿nunca te ha sucedido?

Midorikawa la miraba nada convencido, y con razón. Tenía tantos argumentos válidos para no confiar en Kariya en ciertas ocasiones, así como Kariya tenía los suyos para mentir.

— Mira, ni siquiera sangra. Estoy bien. — Masako se quitó el pequeño algodón de la nariz y lo desechó en un cesto al lado de su escritorio.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

— Jamás le mentiría a Midorikawa-san. — Mintió, y eso le dolió mucho. Pero se trataba de una pequeña mentira blanca, y eso no debía importarle mucho, ¿verdad?

El mayor suspiró no del todo conforme, pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer para que Kariya hablara sinceramente. Esas eran cosas que debían salir exclusivamente de ella, y ambos lo sabían.

— Como sea, te vine a buscar porque te tengo noticias, ¡y vaya que son buenas noticias!

Midorikawa cambió su expresión radicalmente de un segundo al otro. Ahora no sólo se veía ridículamente alegre, sino que también lo sonaba, y Kariya sabía muy bien que sólo había una manera de poner a Midorikawa Ryuuji de tal humor.

— Ya sé, ¡Te casarás con Hiroto-san! — chasqueó los dedos y apuntó a Midorikawa como si precisamente tuviera la razón.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Las mejillas de Ryuuji se tiñeron de un leve color carmín. — No puedo creer que una niñata como tú me esté diciendo algo así. — se tomó el rostro avergonzado. Kariya rió.

— Yo sé que algún día Hiroto-san y tú se casaran, adoptaran un hijo y vivirán por siempre felices en su bonito y exageradamente costoso penthouse. Tienes el destino escrito en el rostro y yo puedo leerlo.

— ¿Sabes qué sería gracioso?, ¡que tú fueras nuestra hija! Sería como una de esas sitcom americanas en donde todo es una catástrofe divertida.

Masako se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a uno de los cajones del escritorio de dónde sacó una caja de Pocky de fresa. El hambre ya la estaba matando.

— Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes duraría más de veinticuatro horas conmigo en su casa.

Abrió la caja y se llevó un palillo a la boca. Luego le ofreció a su invitado. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, eso lo veremos. Yo que tú no estaría tan segura.

Masako dejó de mordisquear la varilla sólo para dirigirse algo extrañada a Midorikawa.

— Hiroto y yo hemos estado hablando con Hitomiko, y ya tenemos su ok. Te mudarás con nosotros.

Su boca se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar que el resto de Pocky callera al piso. Fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron dentro de su mente en ese instante, tantas que no sabía bien cómo explicarlas, enumerarlas ni organizarlas, salvo un solo y único pensamiento.

¿Realmente podía leer el destino en las caras de las personas?


End file.
